Generally this invention relates to a steering assembly for supporting the wheel of a wheeled vehicle for steering movement relative to the frame of the vehicle, and more particularly to improvements in bicycles, motor bicycles and the like, especially for use in competitive or off-road cycling where an increase in strength and serviceability of said steering assembly is an advantage.